Un rato de silencio
by Hagastian
Summary: Lituania tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, por eso no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Total, Polonia no parecía quejarse por ello. Lituania/Polonia. Para xkagami.


**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**·Pareja:** Lituania/Polonia.

**********·**Advertencias: Shonen-Ai.

**********·**Palabras: 798.

**********·**Nota: Para xkagami por el meme de besos de Livejournal.

* * *

**·**

**Un rato de silencio.**

**·**

* * *

Toris cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a las sienes para luego acariciarlas con insistencia, tratando que ese dolor auto-infringido hiciera desaparecer el pitido que se había apoderado de sus oídos y le hacía retumbar la cabeza.

—Y como te decía, todo fue como totalmente…

La razón de aquellos molestos dolores era sencilla e irritante y ligeramente vergonzosa a la vez: Era la voz de su compañero, Feliks.

No es que Toris no soportara la voz de su compañero, sencillamente era que aquel día estaba con la cabeza a punto de explotar por el duro trabajo que había tenido en los campos recogiendo la cosecha y lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su cama y no saber nada más del mundo hasta varias horas después; pero a medio camino se había encontrado con Feliks y éste le comenzó a hablar de su reunión con Austria en un lugar que el lituano no alcanzó a escuchar.

Y ahora ambos estaban en el salón de la casa que compartían (Feliks le había dicho que no podían hablar de semejante tema de vital importancia en el pasillo y lo había arrastrado hacia allí) con un poco de té y bizcochitos varios en la mesa de centro, comida que Toris no había querido tocar porque no tenía hambre, sólo deseaba descansar.

Por culpa de su condición escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que el polaco le comentaba con aquella forma de hablar tan especial.

—Y al final Austria se puso con su piano a tocar —dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto con las manos, mirando a Toris de forma insistente—. ¿Toris? ¿Pasa algo?

—No.

Feliks dio un sonoro sorbo a su taza de té antes de hablar.

—O sea está bien, entonces seguiré.

Toris se mordió la lengua por haber respondido sin pensar.

El polaco volvió a hablar y al lituano le pareció que gritaba en sus oídos, el retumbar en su cabeza se hacía más fuerte cada vez y el dolor era tanto que cerró los ojos y se echó en el sillón, buscando de forma desesperada que su frente tuviera contacto con algo helado (sus manos estaban tibias y ya había agotado las cosas que tenía en el bolsillo). Y Feliks no se daba ni por enterado, porque seguía hablando algo que Toris no alcanzó a comprender, ni una sola palabra entró en su cabeza, sólo el timbre de voz del polaco y palabras sin sentido.

La vocecita del chico se repetía en forma constante, un _blablabla_ verdaderamente irritante.

Y llegó un punto en el que Toris dejó de pensar en forma coherente, el habla polaca trastornando sus sentidos y su cabeza pensando únicamente en descansar y descansar y descansar hasta el día de su muerte.

Por eso es que no aguantó más y se levantó, su cabeza retumbando, y se acercó a Feliks, quién seguía monologando como si no hubiera mañana. El lituano lo pilló desprevenido y lo agarró de los hombros. Su vista perdida en la boca del rubio que ahora preguntaba qué diablos le pasaba. Sin pensarlo más (si es que llegó a hacerlo alguna vez) junto sus labios con los de él.

¡Oh bendito silencio que era un baño de relajante calma para su alma y su cuerpo!

Fue corto, un mero contacto superficial, Toris no tenía intenciones de más hasta ese momento, sólo deseaba disfrutar del silencio que se generó cuando se separó de los labios polacos. Cerró los ojos y fue consciente del ardor de sus mejillas. Toda una realidad cayendo con fuerza en su ser, aplastándolo.

—Lo-Lo siento, Feliks —murmuró mirando a todas partes, excepto al cuerpo polaco.

La risa del muchacho le sorprendió.

—O sea, como que deberías hacer esto totalmente de nuevo, Toris.

Después de un rato de silencio, optó por hacerle caso.

(Ya tendría milenios para soportar los comentarios que el rubio le lanzaría con lo que acababa de hacer, total, lo único que le importaba ahora era el haber encontrado una solución para callar la voz del muchacho.)

Su dolor de cabeza amainó cuando Feliks lo atrajo a su cuerpo con inusual fuerza.

* * *

**Notas finales**:

Es...bastante cursi, pero me encantó escribirlo 8D.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
